Let's pretend
by gsrfan1
Summary: Neela catches Ray out when he pretends to be someone else and decides to have some fun
1. Chapter 1

Title – 

Author – Gsrfan

**Summary **– Ray pretends to be someone else by quoting a movie but Neela catches him out and decides to have a little _fun_ with him.

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Ray, Neela or ER, ….. but I want to.

**Author's note** – Very short bit of fun, not to be taken seriously.

Also, I'm pretending that everyone in the ER is really blind and can't tell that Ray and Shane are the same person, …. Just go with it.

Neela is slightly OOC, she's more forward than usual and it's highly unlikely she would recognise the line but without those things the fic wouldn't work.

Chapter 1

"So I'm in a band, we're playing tonight, I want to put you on the list." Ray said to the blonde that was falling all over him, fluttering her eyelashes and flicking her hair. Neela was fighting the urge to strangle her as she turned to Abby and gave her an '_oh_ _please'_ look.

'**Wait a sec' **Neelathought**, 'I swear I've heard that line before.'**

"Please tell me you didn't just quote a movie to get a date!" Neela said to Ray as the blonde left the ER, "_and_ get knocked back." She added as the blonde exited the ER.

'**Damn,' **Raycursedmentally**, 'trust Neela to catch me out.'**

"Firstly I was not 'knocked back'", she's gonna call me," Ray said feeling the need to defend his ego, "and secondly I did not quote a movie, how lame would that be?"

'**Very!**' he told himself, as Neela rolled her eyes at him.

"It _is_ from a movie Ray, some chick flick my sister made me watch a million times, A time for Dancing I think it was called. What were _you_ doing watching that?"

"I wasn't," he lied; he'd watched it because he made the mistake of letting his date choose the movie one time.

'**Never again'**

"Yeh," Abby joined in, "I recognize it too, it's that actor Shane….. something."

"Whatever," Ray said trying to change the subject, he was caught and he knew it.

"Yeh, that's the one," Neela smiled, she loved watching Ray squirm. "That boy is hot!"

Ray's eyes snapped to Neela's, shock all she could see in them as she suppressed a smirk, she knew _that_ would get his attention.

'**Neela just said someone was hot!'** he thought, **'and it wasn't me'** he added, a frown subconsciously appearing on his face.

Neela smiled as she saw Ray's crestfallen look,

'**He's jealous,'** she thought, '**Oh man I can have some fun with this!'**

"His tattoos are _so_ sexy," she continued, dragging out the words for added emphasis and winking at Abby so she would join in.

"Oh yeh," Abby agreed smiling,

'**I have tattoos,' **Ray's mind sulked,

"And his voice," Neela started, "What I wouldn't do to hear it in person. And I heard he has a band ……"

"Jesus Neela," Ray cut her off, having been teased enough, "What are you? President of his fan club?"

"Ah poor Ray," she laughed, walking closer to him, "you jealous?" she said putting her hand against his cheek in mock sympathy.

"No," Ray lied, his eyes locking with hers as he felt her touch.

Neela felt a spark as soon as he looked at her, and by the look in his eyes, she figured he'd felt it too.

Slowly pulling her hand away, she smiled and decided it was time she did something about her and Ray's current situation. It was clear that they were both attracted to each other, one of them just had to make the first move.

'**I can _really_ have fun with this,'** she smiled to herself, '**Goodbye 'good-girl' Neela,'** she thought, **'it's time to flirt like there's no tomorrow.**

XXXX

'**Stupid shelves!**' Neela thought as she reached up to get something,

"You need some help," came Ray's amused voice from behind her, he almost regretting asking as she stopped reaching, meaning her couldn't check her out anymore.

"Sure, Thanks Paul," she smiled, moving out of his way.

"Who?" he asked,

'**Did she hit her head?'**

"That's the character you were plagiarising this morning," she explained, as she tried unsuccessfully not to check him out they way he had just been doing to her.

"I did not plagiarise," he said handing her the kits she wanted, brushing her fingers with his as he did "I borrowed."

"Oh right, that's totally different," Neela smiled, fighting back the shiver his touch caused, she didn't want to give herself away too quickly. She stood a little closer than she needed to and winked at Abby as she saw her over his shoulder, the signal they had worked out earlier.

'**It's great to have an accomplice,'** Neela thought.

"You know……..you _do_ kinda look like him," she said, her voice taking a distinctly flirtatious tone.

Ray gave her a confused smirk; he had no idea what had gotten into Neela today.

Neela lowered her eyes to gaze at his lips, and looked back up again as soon as she realised she had been staring. Ray leant forward slightly, resisting the urge to touch her, just as his control was slipping, Neela's pager went off and they instantly drew apart.

"I better go," she almost whispered, before walking away leaving Ray standing by himself, thoroughly confused.

'**Man, he can be slow sometimes.' **She laughed to herself.

Watching Neela walk away Ray notice a more pronounced sway to her hips, not that he paid attention to that kind of thing. Rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, it suddenly dawned on him.

'**Wait a minute, She thinks _he's_ hot. She thinks I look a bit like him therefore she _must_ think that I'm……'** he stopped not believing it, **'no way.'**

Neela turned to look back at Ray as she reached the end of the corridor and winked at him as their eyes met.

'**Holy Crap!'** Ray thought, '**maybe she does.'**

'**Or maybe she's just messing with you,**' his cynical side kicked in.

'**Let's find out,'** his hopeful side shot back as he practically skipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You took your time," Neela said to Abby as she reached the nurses' desk, "I thought you were never going to page me."

"Sorry, had my hands full. So, the plan working?"

"So far," Neela grinned,

"How _did_ you recognise that line?" Abby asked, "If you hadn't said _I_ never would have."

"Like I said, my sister _literally_ made me watch it a million times, add that to the fact that he _doesn't_ have a gig tonight and that he's so desperate he _would_ actually resort to quoting a movie!"

"Desperate!" Abby asked, "How would you know?"

"Well, lets just say, the walls in our apartment haven't been shook for a while," Neela grinned.

"Ah, I see." Abby smiled, "So will they be shaking tonight?" she teased.

'**God I hope so!'** Neela thought

"How dare you ask that?" Neela gasped in mock horror, "I'm far too innocent to answer that."

"Innocent my ass," she heard Abby laugh as she walked.

'**I wouldn't want to be their neighbours tonight.'**

XXXX

"Thanks Landon," Neela teased as Ray held the apartment door open for her.

Ray just rolled his eyes and asked, "who?" although he didn't really want to know.

"Another one of his characters," she smiled, "I was getting bored with Paul."

'**Me too,'** he thought, she'd been calling him it all day.

""How about we just stick with Ray." He suggested,

"Nah," Neela said grinning, "I like this game."

"Why?" Ray asked walking closer to her,

"Because it irritates the hell out of you." She beamed, "What? So you don't like Landon, but he was such a sweetie! You're probably right though you're more of an Eli, with your band and all."

He just answered by saying "My _name_ is Ray,"

"Or you could be Tom," she carried on as Ray put his hand around her wrist and pushed her towards the wall, finally catching on to what Neela was doing.

'**Finally he understands'** she smirked

"Tom?" he asked, "Do I _look_ like a tom?"

'**You look hot,**' Neela's mind answered.

"Right, Tom is bad, how about Striker?" she suggested.

"You ever call me that and you'll be finding a new place to live,"

"Okay then, that leaves us with Ryan, Ted ….." she said trailing off as she listed them.

"Have you watched everything this guy is in or something?" he asked keeping as close to her as possible.

"Like I said, that guy is hot, I'd watch paint dry if he was standing next to it." She said involuntarily licking her lips as Ray stared at her.

"Well, as much as I love you pinning me to the wall, I have to go," Neela said as she put her hands just above Ray's waist and pulled herself away from the wall.

'**Let him chase _me_ for a change,'** she thought

"Not so fast missy" Ray smiled as he took both her wrists and held them above her head so she couldn't get away. His body pressed against hers, making him hope that he didn't get too excited. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until you say my name."

"Okay …. My Name," Neela joked, arching her back as tried to pull herself away from the wall, causing Ray to push back, Neela had to bite her lip to suppress her moan.

"Say it," he whispered into her ear, before pulling back to look in her eyes.

'**What am I doing?' **he thought, '**I've got Neela pinned to a wall and she's not beating me up, I must be dreaming.'**

"It." Neela smiledif he wasn't going to let go until she said Ray, then she was never going to say it.

"Very funny Neela," he said his eyes tracing the outline of her lips,

"I thought so," she whispered, her voice husky unable to keep up her act for much longer.

Hearing the tone of her voice Ray decided he'd had enough games and captured her lips with his. He slid his hands down her arms and moved them to her waist, as she put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Reaching down to her thighs he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ray," she sighed as he placed kisses down her throat,

He pulled back and looked at her, a smile on his face, as he stepped back and carried her to his room.

"So who are you going to be tomorrow?" she laughed, as he lay her on the bed.

"Whoever you want me to be," he smiled.

The TV went forgotten in the living room as in his room Ray realised how lucky he really was to be him.

FIN


End file.
